Fighter Sally
by Super Racer
Summary: Looks like Nazo's back for revenge, but this time, he will be defeated... By Sally! Yep! The Freedom Fighter is now a natural born fighter after her long training with Rouge, now her and Sonic's gang (including the anti-heroes) will stop at nothing to beat a new Nazo! T. Might evolve to M.
1. Character Data

**Story's Character Data**

_Some of the Heroes_

**Sonic The Hedgehog:**A very stubborn and explorer hedgehog. Sonic is famous for his high speed when he runs, which the name implies, it's a supersonic speed. Has a relationship with Sally.

**Sally Alicia Acorn:**  
>The princess of Mobius. Sally is the daughter of King Maxillian Acorn and one of a group called Freedom Fighters, Sonic was part of that group too. Just like Tails, Eggman and Wave, Sally has a high IQ, which makes her very intelligent, with the help of a computer she named Nicole (which can turn into a brown Lynx with a purple vest). Has a relationship with Sonic.<p>

**Miles "Tails" Prower:**  
>A yellow-coated, 16-year-old, two-tailed fox. Tails is Sonic's best friend and recently turned fighter. He's still an amateur, but is very skilled. As his nickname implies, he has two tails, which he can use to catch up with Sonic, or fly in the air. He has an very high IQ, which makes him very <strong>inteligent.<strong> Later will have a relationship with Jay Fox.

**Jay Fox:  
><strong>A recently arrived Freedom Fighter. Jay is a blue fox which has (Ironically) two tails as well, and is even more skilled in battle. She wears a red jacket, a brown belt, white gloves and red boots, said boots that have a large impact ratio, which helps in combat. Later will have a relationship with Tails

_Some of the Villains_

**Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik:  
><strong>Arch nemesis of the Freedom Fighters. Eggman - before called Robotnik - is more of a nuisance than a genius, even with his IQ of 300. Over the years, he has been ruling Robotropolis with an iron hand, but left everything in the charge of his nephew: Snively Robotnik, which will later turn against Eggman and the real Villain of this series.

**Nazo The Hedgehog:  
><strong>The real enemy of this series. Nazo had battled Sonic and his friends before and lost, now he's back for revenge. Nazo is a very silver hedgehog, almost looking like he's made of metal. He was once formed by the negative power of the chaos emeralds. His objective is to destroy the three universes where the gang lives: Mobius, New Mobius and Earth.

**Demonstracity:  
><strong>Or, Mecha Sonic. He's the evolved mode of Metal Sonic, another arch nemesis of Sonic. He was created by Dr. Eggman, but has lost his will towards him. Now he serves Nazo, which he knows is even more powerful than him.

_Some of the Anti-Heroes_

**Katashi The Wolf:  
><strong>A Strange mobian which can be the help or the fall of the gang. Katashi is a black wolf which is only powerful if his soul is connected with another, or a variety of other souls. He's the leader of a 4-mobian group called V.E.G.A, but will be on the good side in the end. Has a relationship with Amy

**Amy Rose:  
><strong>Depressed after witnessing something she would never want to remember, Amy Rose has joined the V.E.G.A. She's a pink hedgehog with a red dress, white shoes and gloves, and her weapon, the Piko-Piko-Hammer. HAD a relationship with Sonic, and now has a relationship with Katashi

**Shadow The Hedgehog:  
><strong>He's more for being alone than being with friends. Shadow The Hedgehog, which is called the Ultimate Life form, is a black hedgehog which has the same speed as Sonic when he uses his own specialized shoes, these shoes make Shadow slide, and these slides can sometimes surpass the sound barrier, thus why he's as fast as Sonic. Has just a beneficial friendship with Rouge.

**Rouge The Bat:  
><strong>International Spy and one of the most attractive mobian so far, Rouge has proud of herself. She wears a one of a kind jumpsuit with a heart plate on her breasts, she is white, but most of her body is beige. She likes to tease some people or mobians such as her friends, and her love of gems has been making Knuckles be in a hate-like relationship with her. Has just a beneficial friendship with Shadow.

_...and finally..._

_MY OC!_

**Star Racer:  
><strong>An pegasus from Equestria, Racer is the vehicles manager of the Freedom Fighters. He's yellow with red and cyan mane and tail, wears only a digital clock on his pulse, a stetson hat, and has, like Tails, a high IQ, thus him being a mechanic. He had been of great help for the Freedom Fighters, and now, only him and Sally can stop Nazo from destroying their homeworlds (Except Equestria, since Nazo doesn't know anything of that world). Has a relationship with Bunnie Raboot.

This Sonic X and Sonic GX based story is mine, but the characters (except Racer) are not mine.

Sonic, Sally, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Eggman, Mecha Sonic and the rest (c) SEGA

Jay Fox (c) jayfoxfire in deviantart

Katashi the Wolf (c) Hurricane360

Nazo The Hedgehog (c) Chakra-X


	2. Prologue: Backstory

_I found out the names of the two other members of the V.E.G.A._

_Taria and Tekno_

_Taria: Hello!_

_Tekno: Hey guys!_

_WHAT THE HELL?! I DIDN'T CALLED YOU TWO HERE!_

_Katashi: ..._

_Please take them back Katashi. *Katashi and the other two warp to their ship*_

_Seriously these two..._

_AHEM!_

_This is the first episode. And it will have both V.E.G.A and Sonic's gang into it against Eggman, but they're not teammates!_

_P.S: Let's say in this series, there are 8 Chaos Emeralds, just so I don't get too canon and get banished for copyrighting._

It's been 2 years and there were some changes into Mobius and other areas.

Mobius itself was abandoned and has been called a barren dimension, it was the dimension where the Freedom Fighters were born and fought off Robotnik and his plans.

New Mobius is the Freedom Fighters' new home, as well as new base of operations against Eggman, Snively and the others.

The Freedom Fighters have a teleporter running so that they can use to warp up into 3 dimensions: Earth, New Mobius and Mobius. Being the Mobius "young" problem solved, and some of the Freedom Fighters are not losing any memories nor getting smaller.

Life for them became a little hectic when they tried to fight off Eggman since then.

Sonic mostly.

Sonic himself is still running, but this time he has company. a very favorite company

After an invention by Rotor, Tails and Racer (In this 2 year gap, Racer was visiting Mobius and decided to stay a little), Sally Acorn, Sonic's girlfriend, is now able to keep up with him while not losing her touch in fighting.

What the Freedom Fighters can't take off their mind is the cause as why Amy betrayed them and joined this gang called V.E.G.A.

While Sonic and his friends were at Station Square - or, Earth. Chris' world - Amy was heartbroken after witnessing right in front of her a kiss by Sonic and Sally. Later Amy ran off, and met someone named Katashi the Wolf. Katashi himself is the leader of V.E.G.A.

Katashi is known for how he comunicates with souls, his special ability lets him know everything what a person or mobian is going through, if it's sad, if it's happy.

And even if it's heartbreaking.

Katashi met Amy on an alley, and offered her to think if she wanted to join the V.E.G.A, but after that, demons attacked Amy. Katashi tried to reason with her, but in the end, she accepted his offer, but only for some time.

Turns out that some time was longer than they even expected.

Over the years, Katashi and Amy have been on a very loving relationship, Katashi even declared to Amy that "My own soul is yours at will Amy".

They already had their first kiss.

Back to New Mobius, Rouge had trained Sally to become a very good fighter. It turned out that Rouge could be a good fighting teacher (IF she would quit using her jumpsuit!). Sally was able to defeat a very good robot created by Snively. Snively himself couldn't even believe it.

Sally had an encounter with Katashi once, the fight was very very hard, but in the end, it ended up at a tie. But Sally has made a taunt to not only the leader of V.E.G.A, but V.E.G.A itself: "If you guys think you are the most powerful beings in the whole Mobius and Earth, then we, the Freedom Fighters, challenge you!"

Katashi couldn't even resist.

And so, the F.F and V.E.G.A were rivals ever since.

...

...

But their rivalry needed to end...

...

...

For a new enemy will set foot between these two teams.

_This is only a Prologue chapter, but I'm sure you guys already know what's going to happen after that. Sally? The honors?_

_Sally: We are going to meet Nazo!_

**_LET'S DO THIS!_**


End file.
